


Thy Kingdom Come

by northus17



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters and relationships will be added as the story progress., Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northus17/pseuds/northus17
Summary: The kingdom of Oryn is a small yet well-protected nature kingdom of magic and myth. Every mundane and magical empire wants to get this kingdom for themselves.The light-born empires of Astarin and Ravaryn were the most interested in connecting an alliance with the legendary kingdom; though the shadow-born empire of Kahlo wanted its destruction.What will happen when the magical barrier of Oryn crumbles and the kingdom succumbs to chaos? When the people outside can now set foot on the lands of Oryn, what will they find?





	Thy Kingdom Come

**_Chapter 1: The Shield Crumbles_ **

They were the first to know when the shield of Oryn was broken. They were the first to mobilize their troops to make first contact. Shouto is thrilled. He will finally get to see what those rainbow-tinted shield hide. Astarin will make Oryn its ally.

Riding his winged horse flanked by two of his best guards, he leads the procession of the royal house of Todoroki through the border of Oryn. Of course, they may be met with hostility. That's why there are ten mage warriors directly behind him and another batch strategically stationed all throughout the convoy. If the Oryneans decided to attack, they will be able to defend themselves.

The trip will only take a couple of hours before they arrive at the capital. He knows that the Orynean castle is nearest to their part of the border. He's been riding his pegasus and have seen the great structure as he flew above the clouds to see through the shield. Of course he has not yet seen the entire kingdom clearly. The shield casts an illusion which only momentarily reveals what's inside it. Shouto is lucky to be at the right spot at the right time.

Nothing intercepted them all throughout the journey except for fascinating creatures. The forest around the kingdom seem to glitter and glow with power. He could feel his magic being rejuvinated as they travel. This place is pure magic!

At last they arrived at the outer gates of what seemed to be a city. The walls are structured mainly to act as a border mark but they are elegantly built. Plants crawl around the concrete and highlighted that the place regard nature with such respect.

Thick sturdy wooden doors meet them flanked by two guards. They both have sharp gray eyes and elven ears. They're built like swimmers with green-themed armour. They each hold a staff with green orbs at the tip.

"State your business, people of Astarin." One guard said.

He's a bit surprised to be recognized. Yes, they carry the sigil of the empire clearly in front; but he never thought that the Oryneans will have knowledge of what's outside. Unless they've been sending scouts and scholars.

"We've come for an opportunity to finally meet your people and extend our aim for friendship." I answered. "My name is Shouto Todoroki, the crowned prince of Astarin."

The guards bowed, though maybe just for recognition. "Then welcome to the Orynean capital of Gabreus. Follow the main path to the castle and be forewarned. A barrier is situated after the doors. Those with ill intention towards this kingdom will not be able to pass through."

Shouto nodded as the doors opened. They were greeted by a city blended with nature. Houses with gardens and orchards scatter around the downtown part of the city. It seems that the closer you are to the castle, the bigger and more extravagant the house is.

He walked and felt as if he's passing through a cold curtain. He has not seen the barrier and is momentarily surprised. It felt like he's passing through a thick heavy curtain. He passed through and started riding through the main path.

His personal guards appeared beside him.

"I'm adept to deep magic," Princess Momo said at his right. "But this place gives me the chills."

"Yeah." Prince Tenya agreed. "This place feels both welcoming and foreboding at the same time."

He smiled. His personal guards are both royalties from allied kingdoms. King Enji, his father chose the two for his protection. Momo is a very skilled princess of Aslan. She can summon any kind of weapon or armor and is very skilled in fighting. Tenya is from the kingdom of Vale. His adept abilities with air gives him speed that no one has beaten yet. They're his only close friends who he completely trusts and confides with.

They passed two more gates before they reached the walled fortress of the castle. At the gates, they were told that only the royalties and their personal guards can enter. So Shouto with Momo at Tenya entered the gates alongside her mother, Queen Rei. His father is busy in closing the borders of Astarin so no other kingdoms can make contact with Oryn.

They were walking through the bridge above the moat of the fortress when roars of beasts stopped them. With great disgust, Shouto eyed the flying dragons as they flew down beside his troops. His soldiers readied their swords as people unloaded from the dragons. They readied their swords too but the guards of Oryn intercepted.

"Oryn will not permit any fight in this city. Put out your weapons or we'll throw you out!"

Reluctantly, I ordered my men to stand at ease as the other "guests" did the same. I glared at the young prince of Ravaryn as he did the same to me. He and his mother walked to the bridge too along with two personal guards.

They stopped and looked at us.

"What a great day, Queen Rei." The queen of Ravaryn greeted. "We will get to meet the Orynean royalties at last!"

"Indeed Queen Mitsuki," my mother answered neutrally. "But I never expected you to arrive this early. It seems to be out of your character."

"Oh, we always wanted to be early at times like these. After all, our dragons make distance nothing with their regal speed." Queen Mitsuki answered with a smug.

"Come on mother," I intercepted. "We won't want the Oryneans to wait."

"Your son is right," Queen Mitsuki chirped. "Come along now, Katsuki."

"Don't order me around old hag!" The prince shouted which shocked my mother and my friends.

"Oh sorry about him," Queen Mitsuki said, unfazed and punched his son at the head.

"Why the fuck did you punch me!" Katsuki shouted. "You wanna die haaa?!"

We were interrupted by a young man wearing green royal clothing emblazoned with nature designs. He radiated with so much power that we all just stared at him. He then smiled in such radiance I thought I saw the sun.

"Sorry for interrupting," the young prince said. "But my mother, the Queen, is waiting. Please follow me."


End file.
